Nymphadora Tonks
|Andromeda or Ted Tonks}} Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) (c. 1973 – 2 May, 1998) was a half-blood witch, daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks and a Metamorphmagus. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984 to 1991 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. After leaving Hogwarts, Tonks joined the Ministry of Magic and trained to become an Auror under Alastor Moody, qualifying in 1994. In 1995, she joined the Second Order of the Phoenix, working undercover in the Ministry and helping to guard the Department of Mysteries. In June of 1996, she fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and at some point fell in love with Remus Lupin. Remus, feeling he was too poor, old, and dangerous for her, rejected her feelings, although he felt the same way. In the wake of the return of Lord Voldemort, Tonks was assigned to Hogsmeade as part of the Auror task force sent to guard Hogwarts. Tonks later fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, after seeing the love Fleur Delacour held for Bill Weasley despite his injuries, publicly declared her love for Remus. The two were married in the summer of 1997, and Tonks became pregnant shortly after. She gave birth to a son, Teddy, shortly after Easter in 1998. In May of that same year, Tonks fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and was killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Biography Early life Tonks began her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House at the Sorting ceremony. Her Head of House was Professor Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher, who did not make her one of Hufflepuff's prefects in her fifth year because she lacked the ability to behave properly''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Despite her behaviour, Tonks managed to earn good enough marks in her exams to qualify for Auror training when she left school in 1991. This means that she presumably took Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and another subject at sixth and seventh year, and earned Exceeds Expectations or Outstandings in all of them for her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Being the daughter of the ostracised Andromeda Tonks, she was rejected by the supremacists of the House of Black. Career as an Auror Undergoing three years of Auror training under the tutelage of Alastor Moody, Tonks' natural metamorphic abilities allowed her to easily pass the Concealment and Disguise portion of the training without doing any work for it at all. However, her clumsiness gave her trouble with the Stealth and Tracking portion of the course which she almost failed. Tonks fully qualified as an Auror in 1994. Second Wizarding War With the return of Lord Voldemort in 1995, Tonks was one of the few Ministry employees to be convinced of the truth rather than accept the Ministry line that he had not returned. She joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix, and, alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt, worked as a covert operative inside the Ministry, feeding the Order with information. Tonks had to be careful around the Ministry, though, as indiscreet actions would have seen her lose her position as an Auror. She was a considerable asset to the Order, and also took shifts guarding Harry Potter's prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. .]] In the summer of 1995, Tonks was part of the Order's Advance Guard sent to escort Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place after his encounter with Dementors in Little Whinging. In order to lure the Dursleys from the house so they could retrieve Harry, Tonks sent a letter via the Muggle post informing them that they had been short-listed in the "All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition." With the Dursleys out of the way, the Advance Guard arrived to protect Harry during the journey to London. Tonks befriended the young wizard immediately, helping him pack his trunk and was impressed by his Firebolt broomstick. During the broomstick flight to Grimmauld Place, Tonks flew in the lead of the formation and convinced Moody to land immediately instead of doubling back. After rescuing Harry from the Dursleys, Tonks was extremely busy at the Ministry and the situation was not helped by Rufus Scrimgeour asking awkward questions, possibly due to her association with Mad-Eye Moody. Still, she found the time to attend the party at Grimmauld Place for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to congratulate them on becoming Prefects and was part of the Order task force that escorted Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George to King's Cross Station disguised as an old woman so they could catch the Hogwarts Express. At Christmas of the same year, Tonks accompanied Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to visit Arthur Weasley, who had been attacked by Lord Voldemort's snake familiar, Nagini. She gave Harry a miniature replica of his Firebolt as a Christmas present and escorted Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus to start the new term. Battle of the Department of Mysteries .]] In June of 1996, Tonks was part of the Order force that went to rescue Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood from the Department of Mysteries along with Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. During the battle with the Death Eaters, she shot a Stunning Spell at Lucius Malfoy and duelled her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix proved too strong for Tonks, though, and she was injured and knocked unconscious in the fight. Following the conclusion of the battle, Tonks needed to spend some time at St. Mungo's to recuperate, but was released in time to join several Order members at King's Cross station to confront the Dursleys over their treatment of Harry. Protecting Hogwarts .]] Tonks continued to serve both the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix, but she had become withdrawn and depressed. The change in personality — and her seeming difficulties in controlling her metamorphic abilities — was noted by those around her. However, some, including Hermione and Harry, thought the change in her mood was caused by the death of her cousin, Sirius, since she had been fighting his killer, Bellatrix, and failed to stop her and might be feeling guilty. However, the true cause of her depression was her love for Remus Lupin. He felt a relationship with her would be disastrous; he was too dangerous as a werewolf, too old for her, and too poor. Tonks confided her feelings in Molly Weasley and was often at The Burrow for "tea and sympathy." Her feelings also caused her Patronus to change to a werewolf. With the news that Lord Voldemort had returned being confirmed by the Ministry, Hogwarts received a team of Aurors to help protect the castle from any threats. Tonks was part of the task force and was stationed in Hogsmeade. On September 1st, she rescued Harry from being sent back to London in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts Express, where he had been incapacitated by Draco Malfoy, then covered with his Invisibility cloak, and escorted him to the school gates. Tonks often patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts on the request of Albus Dumbledore when he knew he would be away from the school, searching for information regarding Voldemort's Horcruxes. She also patrolled Hogsmeade and met Harry shortly after he had confronted Mundungus Fletcher when he tried to sell items from Grimmauld Place to Aberforth Dumbledore. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Tonks was patrolling the school with Remus and Bill Weasley on the night that the Death Eaters managed to invade the castle via a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and fought against them in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997. During the battle, Tonks duelled Thorfinn Rowle who fired spells rapidly at the young Auror in an attempt to subdue her, though he ultimately failed and was forced to retreat with his companions. In the aftermath of the battle, Tonks saw the love that Fleur Delacour held for Bill Weasley despite injuries suffered at the hands of the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. In the hospital wing, she publicly told Remus that she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Despite his protests that his and Bill's situations were not the same, the two started a relationship since Remus also held feelings for her. At the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Tonks and Remus stood together, holding hands, and her hair had returned to its favourite bubble-gum pink colourHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Marriage Tonks and Remus married in a quiet ceremony in July, 1997, shortly before the Order operation to spirit Harry away from the Dursleys before his seventeenth birthday. Both Remus and Tonks were unhappy that Harry was unable to attend their small wedding, as he could not be allowed to leave the protection of his relatives home, as it was linked to the protective charm his mother had placed on him when she was killed. Pius Thicknesse, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had made it an imprisonable offence to create a Portkey near Harry's home, and as he was underage he could be traced if he Apparated and hence could not leave to attend without endangering his life. Battle over Little Whinging The Order ultimately decided that they would break the charm around Harry several days before his birthday on the 31 July, so that they would have the element of surprise; Voldemort expecting them to wait until he was seventeen to attempt to whisk him away. Tonks, along with a dozen members of the Order, travelled to 4 Privet Drive, where they were to escort Harry to safety. Tonks took the role of a protector, flying on a broom with Ron Weasley (disguised as Harry by way of the Polyjuice Potion). It soon became clear that Voldemort had expected such a move, as dozens of Death Eaters engaged them in a battle. During the flight from Little Whinging, Tonks and Ron were chased by Bellatrix Lestrange as they headed to Ron's Great-Aunt Muriel's home. Tonks and Bellatrix engaged in a mid-air duel, whilst Ron Stunned one of her fellow Death Eaters straight to the head. Bellatrix seemed as determined to kill Tonks as she was to rid Voldemort of Harry, though Tonks ultimately escaped from her and gravely injured her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. They made it to Muriel's, but missed their Portkey to the Burrow. Muriel delayed them further by fussing over them, but they appeared to Apparate into the sky above The Burrow and perform a crash landing into the garden. Remus was grateful and relieved that she was alive, but the moment was sobered by Bill Weasley's revelation that her mentor, Mad-Eye Moody, had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Tonks openly cried in front of her friends at the news that her beloved mentor had been murdered. Wedding of Bill and Fleur In the days following, Tonks found out that she was expecting Remus's child. Remus seemed to become withdrawn and sullen at the news, but Tonks was over the moon and radiant, although she did not reveal why. She briefly attended Harry's birthday party before leaving at the imminent arrival of Rufus Scrimgeour, who had become anti-werewolf, and was a guest at Bill and Fleur's wedding the day after. When the wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters following the fall of the Ministry and death of Scrimgeour, Tonks was seen with Remus preparing for battle and casting a Shield Charm. It can be presumed that she was questioned by the intruders, along with the other guests, before being released. Childbirth Shortly after the wedding, Tonks and Remus split up. Remus feared for the child Tonks was carrying, worried that the child would be a werewolf like him. All of his old fears over his relationship with Tonks resurfaced, and he withdrew from her rather than hurt her. She moved back in with her parents. However, their split did not last very long. Remus, after arguing with Harry at 12 Grimmauld Place, finally saw sense and reunited with Tonks sometime before Christmas. Before Easter in 1998, Tonks learned that her father had been killed by Snatchers. She ultimately gave birth to a son, Teddy Remus Lupin, just after Easter and named him in honour of her late father. Tonks and Lupin both felt that Harry should become Teddy's godfather, and he accepted. To the relief of Remus, Teddy also inherited Tonks' metamorphmagi abilities, which he demonstrated mere hours after his birth and showed no signs of Lycanthropy. Battle of Hogwarts and death When Neville Longbottom raised the call to arms for Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts, Tonks initially did not answer the call, staying at her mother's with Teddy. However, she could not stand not knowing what was happening while Remus was fighting, and Apparated to the Hog's Head and travelled through the tunnel in the bar into the Room of Requirement. She joined the battle and fired spells down at Death Eaters from a window of the castle, before asking Aberforth Dumbledore if he had seen Remus. He replied that he was duelling Antonin Dolohov, and she rushed off to find himHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. During the battle, she was killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, in the third of their duels.withinstory/1156 JK Rowling web chat, 30th July Tonks' body was laid out pale and peaceful looking in the Great Hall next to her husband, who had died at the hands of Dolohov. Post-mortem Tonks's, Remus's, and Fred Weasley's deaths caused Harry great pain before and after his ultimate defeat of Lord Voldemort. Teddy would be raised by Tonks' mother, Andromeda, though he would dine at Harry's and the Weasleys' homes three or four times a week. Teddy also seemed to have a relationship with Bill Weasley's daughter Victoire Weasley, making it possible that he could become an official member of the family Tonks herself had been so close to. Physical appearance Tonks was a young woman, who, upon first being introduced in 1995, was described with "dark, twinkling eyes", and a "pale, heart-shaped face". She had short spiky hair which, at the time, was purple. But as a Metamorphmagus, she could change her appearance at will, and liked to use this ability to turn it bubblegum pink. Her appearances included: * "Peaky" purple hair (upon first meeting Harry) * Bubblegum pink hair (worn many times) * Blonde, curly hair (worn on the morning of Harry's hearing) * Tomato-red, waist length hair (worn during a party in honour of Ron and Hermione's inauguration as prefects). Also turned this colour when when Mad-Eye Moody called her ''"Nymphadora"''In the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.. * An old lady in a purple hat shaped like a porkpie (while escorting the kids to the Hogwarts Express) * A tall, tweedy woman with iron grey hair (while escorting the kids on the Knight Bus) Her "natural" hair colour was most likely mousy brown, which is the colour it became when she became depressed in 1996. She wore a purple t-shirt with the Weird Sisters' logo on it and heavily-patched jeans on at least one occasion. Personality and traits Tonks was enthusiastic, bubbly, and able to make friends with people she had just met. She was eager and would often want to help Molly Weasley in the preparation of dinner at Grimmauld Place. As a Metamorphmagus, Tonks could alter her appearance at will, not only as a phenomenal gift in the art of disguise but for the lighter purposes of experimenting with her appearance and entertainment. She was not good at household spells and was also notoriously clumsy, smashing a plate in the Dursley's kitchen during their rescue of Harry, and knocking over an umbrella stand in Grimmauld Place that set off the painting of Walburga Black. However, her depression over her love for Remus, and his constant refusal to start a relationship with her despite his feeling for her, led Tonks to have trouble controlling her abilities. She had trouble changing like she used to, but her powers returned to their full abilities once she was happy again. Magical abilities and skills Nymphadora Tonks was a talented witch, who had been trained in the use of both defensive and offensive magic by the most famous Auror of modern times: Alastor Moody. As an Auror herself, Tonks was a proficient duellist and possessed the ability to alter her appearance at will. Metamorphmagus: Unlike most other wizards and witches, Tonks possessed the ability to change her physical appearance without the need for a potion or a spell to assist. With simply a thought, Tonks was capable of changing her facial features, nose shape and hair and eye colour. She used this ability both to entertain people and to stop people from recognising her. Auror skills: Tonks was rather young for an Auror, which spoke for her considerable skill. She was the last person to become a fully fledged Auror before Harry Potter was accepted, which when combined with the fact that becoming an Auror required proficiency in the practical application of magic and exceptional marks at school, highlighted Tonks' magical skill. In addition, Tonks' father noted that she had been in several sticky situations in her time as an Auror, and had always found a way to overcome them unscathed. Expert duellist: As an official Dark Wizard catcher Tonks' duelling talents were naturally considerable. She was capable of duelling Thorfinn Rowle to a stalemate, before forcing him to retreat, and survived her first two encounters with the most powerful lieutenant of Lord Voldemort, her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Indeed, during her second encounter with her aunt, Tonks was able to duel her to a stand still in a mid air battle between the two, and was capable of overcoming Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange at the same time. Tonks was ultimately killed by Bellatrix during the Battle of Hogwarts, though it is unknown what the nature of this encounter was and her death may or may not have been the result of a duel between the two. Patronus charm: Tonks was capable of casting the powerful Patronus, in its corporeal state, and as a member of the Order of the Phoenix she was one of a handful of people known to be able to use a Patronus as a means of communication, as taught to her by Albus Dumbledore. At some point between the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and Harry's sixth year, her patronus changed form - into a wolf, as a result of the stress she felt over her love for Remus. Nonverbal magic: Tonks is also capable of performing magic non-verbally as seen in several situations including duels. For example, she was able to stun Lucius Malfoy and duel Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters without saying a single word. Flying Skill: Tonks is also a great flyer as seen when she escorted Harry with the Order from the Dursley's house and when she fought on a broomstick in mid air during the Battle Over Little Whinging. Relationships Family .]] .]] Tonks maintained a good relationship with her parents, although she utterly detested the name Nymphadora, which was bestowed upon her by her mother. She took after her father, preferring a little disorder and mess to fanatical cleanliness. She is affectionately called Dora by her father, which she didn't seem to mind even though it was technically her first name. Tonks' extended family was populated by members of the House of Black, although she was not considered a member of the House since her mother had married a Muggle-born and had been struck off the family tree. Her aunts included Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black were among her many cousins. Bellatrix seemed particularly eager to kill her niece whenever they encountered one another (especially after Voldemort instructed her to "prune" her family tree,) and eventually succeeded. The pair had several duels, and Tonks noted that Bellatrix seemed as keen to kill her as she was to rid the Dark Lord of Harry. Since her mother was disowned after marrying her father, Tonks' name was not on the Black's family tree. As such, the family house-elf, Kreacher, who was supposed to listen to anyone in the family, refused to take orders from Tonks. Instead, he kept muttering insults about her half-blood status. Alastor Moody with Tonks.]] Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was Tonks' mentor during her time training as an Auror, and later during their time together in the Order of the Phoenix. Despite Moody's surly attitude and behaviour, Tonks was always at ease with him, making funny comments at his opinions and lectures, such as the one he gave Harry on elementary wand-safety the night the Advance Guard escorted him to Grimmauld Place. For his part, Moody was openly fond of Tonks; Harry Potter once noted that she had been his favourite during their time together at the Ministry. When Tonks was injured during her duel with Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries, Mad-Eye crawled his way to her side in an effort to help her regain consciousness, despite having been injured himself by Antonin Dolohov. Tonks was devastated by Moody's death in 1997, openly crying in front of the Weasley family and other Order members. Harry Potter with Tonks outside the Burrow.]] Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter met in 1995 when as a member of the Advance Guard, she was a part of the Order's operation to transfer Harry from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. The pair immediately took a liking to each other, and Harry was particularly impressed by Tonks' position as an Auror, as well as her extraordinary Metamorphmagus powers. Later, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Tonks was among the Order members that came to the rescue of Harry and his friends. Harry was later pleased to hear that she would recover from the injuries she suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks' friendship with Harry grew for the next two and a half years. In 1996, Harry hoped Tonks would be among the Aurors set to escort him to the Hogwarts Express, though she was not. Shortly after, Tonks rescued Harry on the Hogwarts Express; she performed the counter-curse to remove the Full Body-Bind Curse placed on him by Draco Malfoy, healed his broken nose and ensured he reached safety within Hogwarts. When Tonks married Remus Lupin in 1997, she was sorry that Harry couldn't attend the wedding due to him being required to remain with his Muggle relatives to ensure the protective charm on him held. Later, when Lupin briefly left Tonks, due to fears that the child she carried would be infected with lycanthropy like himself, Harry was furious with him for leaving his family. It was largely because of Harry's words that Lupin returned to Tonks. In 1998, when she gave birth to a son named Teddy Lupin, both Tonks and Lupin agreed that Harry would be the godfather. Harry was devastated when he learned that Nymphadora was killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. He noted that the grief he felt over the death of Tonks was akin to a physical wound. In memory of both Tonks and Lupin, Harry acted as a father figure to their orphaned son Teddy, who despite being raised by Tonks' mother, would spend three or four nights a week dining with the Potter and Weasley families. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley Tonks met Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley in the summer of 1995, and immediately struck up a friendship with them, acting somewhat like an older sister to the teenagers during their time at Grimmauld Place. Ginny appreciated Tonks since, although she was an adult, she was interested in having fun and taught her how to check if a door had an Imperturbable Charm by flicking objects at it. Hermione liked the fact that Tonks was proof of women could also go high and get good positions. Both, however, liked the fact that she could change her appearance at will, as she entertained them both over dinner by changing her nose into various shapes. In 1996, Ginny revealed that she did prefer Tonks than Fleur to marry her brother, and be part of their family. Hermione and Ginny somehow felt worried about Tonks being depressed lately, that even affected her magical abilities. The two, however, became glad about her marriage with Remus Lupin in the mid of 1997. During the Battle of Hogwarts,they were so devastated to know that she was killed, and mourned on her body together with Remus's, Fred's and 50 others. Following the war, Ginny and Hermione became guardians and close friends to her son, Teddy Lupin. Remus Lupin ]] At some point during her time with the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks fell in love with Remus Lupin. She let him know of her feelings, and, although he reciprocated them, he felt that any relationship between the two of them was too dangerous because he was a werewolf. He also felt he was too old for her—being thirteen years older than she was—and too poor due to his difficulties in maintaining a job because of his condition. She tried on several occasions to convince him otherwise, but he constantly refused her pleas. Tonks became depressed over this, and confided in Molly Weasley. Her emotional state caused her metamorphic abilities to suffer, and her hair became mousy brown rather than its usual pink. Her Patronus also changed, resembling a werewolf that showed her love for Remus. In 1997, following the death of Albus Dumbledore and the scarring of Bill Weasley, Tonks openly declared her love for Remus, citing that Fleur Delacour still loved Bill despite the nature of his injuries and the possibility of werewolf contamination. Remus protested that the situations were not the same, but eventually relented and the two began a relationship. They were married quickly, in a quiet ceremony in the summer of 1997, and Tonks became pregnant shortly after. Remus, fearing that his child would be a werewolf, was initially horrified at the prospect, believing he had put both Tonks and his unborn child in great jeopardy. They split up just after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Tonks went to stay with her parents. However, they reconciled sometime before Christmas, after Harry and Remus had argued over his responsibilities as a husband and father at Grimmauld Place. The couple's son, Ted Remus Lupin, was born just after Easter, 1998, named after Tonks father who had been killed a few weeks earlier by Snatchers and his father Remus. Sadly, the family would not have long together. During the Battle of Hogwarts, both Tonks and Remus were killed. Teddy was raised by his grandmother, Andromeda, and spent a lot of time with his godfather, Harry. Molly Weasley .]] Tonks and fellow Order member Molly Weasley had a rather close relationship. Though there was a significant difference in age between the two, the pair often confided in one another; several people suspected that Molly hoped her son Bill Weasley would fall in love with Tonks, rather than marry Fleur Delacour. Molly appeared to be the only person that Tonks confided her love of Remus Lupin to, and was noted by Harry Potter as acting somewhat frosty to Lupin during the Christmas holidays, though he misinterpreted the reason why. Molly often invited Tonks to dine with the Weasley family, and she was always a welcome guest at the events held by the Weasley matriarch. Indeed, Mrs. Weasley appeared to be Tonks closest adult friend. For her part, Molly reacted heatedly to disparaging remarks made by Fleur in regards to Tonks, which is indicative of the high opinion she held of Tonks. At the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts, it was Molly who duelled and killed Tonks' murderer Bellatrix Lestrange. It is possible Molly knew Teddy Lupin, Nymphadora's son, because Teddy was dating Victoire Weasley, Molly's granddaughter. Weasley family .]] Ron Weasley and Tonks became good friends in 1995, when they were both staying at the 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron liked Tonks and thought she was a nice girl, but less beautiful than Fleur Delacour. However, he knew she was a good girl, funny and friendly. Tonks and Ron fought along during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the Battle over Little Whinging (where they were paired together and barely escaped from Bellatrix Lestrange), in the Attack at the Burrow, and in the Battle of Hogwarts, where Tonks was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron was very sad by her death, and, after the war, he became a friend of Tonks' son, Teddy. She had a good relationship with the other members of the Weasley family, too. She seemed to be friendly with the twins Fred and George, as they all were funny and enjoyed having fun. George lost his ear during the Battle over Little Whinging, but survived. Fred was killed during the final battle, like Tonks was. Their bodies were put near to each other at the Great Hall, as well as the body of Remus Lupin. Arthur Weasley and Tonks were both members of the Order of the Phoenix and both worked at the Ministry of Magic. They were possibly close to each other, as Tonks was among the ones who visited Arthur at St. Mungo's Hospital, when he was bitten by Nagini. After the Battle over Little Whinging was over, Arthur thanked Tonks and Lupin, because they saved Ron and George. Arthur was saddened by Tonks' death during the Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks' relationship with Bill, Charlie and Percy is unknown. Being the same age, she may have been friends with Charlie Weasley. It is also possible that she and Bill were friends, although Molly wanted them to marry each other. Furthermore, Bill's love with Fleur made Tonks publicly declared her love for Remus. Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire Weasley started to flirt with Teddy in 2017. Order of the Phoenix members ]] She was a good friend of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley was an auror, like her, and also one of the most recent members of the Order. They fought together in many battles for the Second Wizarding War. After she was killed, Kingsley was possibly very sad. She might have been a friend of Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Arabella Figg, Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher, as they had contact through the order. She also knew Aberforth Dumbledore. Nymphadora very much respected Professor Albus Dumbledore, founder and leader of the Order. She also had a good relationship with Minerva McGonagall, as they sat together grieving (along with others) after Dumbledore's death. When Tonks publicly declared her love for Lupin, McGonagall thought that Tonks should marry him, and that Dumbledore would be happy if he knew that there was a little more love in the world. Many members of the Order were killed in the battles; very few survived. Teddy Lupin Nymphadora Tonks married Remus Lupin in 1997 and they had a son. He was named Teddy, after Tonks's father. It was obvious that Tonks loved her son very much. Teddy was a Metamorphmagus, like his mother. Tonks was excited with her newborn son, and wanted Harry Potter to be his godfather. However, Tonks was killed by her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Teddy was raised up with his grandmother, Andromeda, spending much of his time with Harry, Ginny and their children. Behind the scenes *Tonks is portrayed by Natalia Tena in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. *In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, to get Tonks' look, the front part of her hair was dyed, and the back part was a dyed wig.Trailing Tonks. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Special Features). DVD. Warner Brothers Pictures. *During Natalia's audition for the role of Tonks, she tripped over a table and chair giving the impression that she's clumsy (like Tonks). Wherein the director found her energy and humour as the very thing he's looking for, for the role of the young witch. *Several publicity photos show Tena wearing a blonde wig as Tonks, but she does not do so in either of her two film appearances to date. *English actress Anna Friel, who is David Thewlis' common law wife, auditioned for the part of Tonks since the character is romantically linked to Remus Lupin. However, she did not get the role. *Tonks and Lily Evans have much in common. Both opposed Voldemort and married a Marauder (Tonks married Remus Lupin and Lily married James Potter); both only had one son, Tonks' being Teddy Lupin and Lily's being Harry Potter. Along with their husbands, they also both lost their lives to Voldemort. Both have muggle relatives (Tonks' paternal grandparents and Lily's parents). Both lost their lives while their sons were still young. *Tonks owns a Comet 260 broomstick with a rounded wood twig accent piece and strings and ribbons tied to the handle. It is seen in the fifth and seventh books and in the fifth film so far. *Judging by a t-shirt she owns, Tonks is fan of The Weird Sisters. *Judging from the dates she attended Hogwarts from, she was in the same year as Charlie Weasley. It's unknown if they knew each other prior to joining the Order of the Phoenix in 1995. *In the film adaptation of Order of the Phoenix, Tonks isn't seen changing her hair colour the way she does in the books. Instead, it only changes once involuntarily (from purple to red) when she angrily tells Mad-Eye Moody not to call her "Nymphadora." It does briefly change to white when she apparates in during the fight in the Ministry. *In the books, her hair is described as "short and spiky", but it is not portrayed so in the film. It is also purple as opposed to pink as the filmmakers had associated the colour pink with Dolores Umbridge. It was portrayed as short and brown in the film adaptation of "Half-Blood Prince" however, as it had been in the book of the same name. *As Tonks left school in 1991, her time at Hogwarts would have coincided with that of the five eldest Weasley children, however there is no reference in the books of her having had any contact with them before joining the Order. *J. K. Rowling originally intended for Tonks to survive the Battle of Hogwarts, but chose to have her and Remus die in reparation for giving Arthur Weasley a reprieve in the fifth book. *Natalia Tena happened to share initials with Tonks before she married. Name etymology *''Nymphadora'' literally means "Gift of the Nymphs". Nymphs are nature spirits in Greek mythology who rule trees, sacred groves, streams and the ocean. During the Renaissance, northern Europeans equated the classical nymphs with their own legends of elves. Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream sees traditional English elves like Robin Goodfellow alongside Greek nymphs as servants of Diana (Titania). If we therefore read "gift of the nymphs" as "gift of the elves", this echoes the ancient myth of babies stolen by elves and replaced by hideous monsters called changelings. The metamorphic Tonks could be described as a "changeling". *'Nymph' is also the name of the immature stage of a dragonfly or damselfly before it molts, before metamorphosing into a winged adult. This could be a reference to her metamorphosing skills. *A 'Tonk' literally means, 'a fool or idiot', 'a powerful hit or strike'. This could be related to Tonks' clumsiness. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references de:Nymphadora Tonks fr:Nymphadora Tonks pl:Nimfadora Tonks ru:Нимфадора Тонкс nl:Nymphadora Tops Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle over Little Whinging participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Shapeshifters